


Only For You

by OxyCHEN



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxyCHEN/pseuds/OxyCHEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My heart is only beating for you"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                        "Your heartbeat is my source of life."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You can't fall in love with him."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                            " I'm only with him because of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1

" Chanyeol, it's already 10pm. I think we should go home now." Said Baekhyun while glancing at his watch.

" But this proposal is far from finished. I need to get it done. Why don't you go home first?" Chanyeol answered.

Baekhyun let out a sigh. He need to make sure that Chanyeol will not overwork himself. The last time he overwork, the latter fainted and has been unconscious for 3 days.

" Chanyeol-ah, please. The dateline is weeks away. Let's stop for tonight. Don't make me do something that you don't like." He threat.

" Oh yeah. Like what?" Chanyeol asked and he didn't bother to look at Baekhyun. Baekhyun smirks.

" Ok. You asked for it." He took out his phone and call some numbers.

" Hello. Eommoni, it's me Baekhyun. I jus-" Suddenly Baekhyun's phone was taken hastily. He just smile. He knows that he has won the fight.

" Ah~ Umma. No. Baekhyun just wants to tell you that we will be back before 11pm.  We are just finishing things up. Ok. Bye. Love you umma." Then Chanyeol let out a relieve sigh.

" Yah! What do you think you're doing Byun Baekhyun?? Are you trying to get myself kill??!! You almost got me into a big trouble do you know that??" Chanyeol tossed back the phone to the older and he just caught it on time. Baekhyun just smiled.

" Well, you're the one who asked for it. So are we going home now?"

" Yes. If I refused again only god knows what will you do to me." Chanyeol answered.

Ever since the day that Chanyeol fainted, his mother has to make sure that he didn't overwork himself again. His mother even make Baekhyun promised that he will always observe Chanyeol in the office. Baekhyun remembered there's one time Chanyeol was drag out from his office by his mother and the bodyguards just because he didn't go home the night before in front of the workers the next morning. Well, it was the most humiliating day for Chanyeol of course. Since that he never dare to stay overnight at the office again.

Baekhyun let out a small chuckled when he remembered about that day.

" What are you laughing at huh, Bacon?" Chanyeol deep voice startled him. Looks like someone is not in a good mood. Chanyeol always call Baekhyun, Bacon when he is annoyed.

" Nothing. I just remembered about the day that you were drag out from your office." Baekhyun laughed. Chanyeol let out a groan.

" Ergh..I don't even want to remember about it again. Let's go Bacon." Suddenly Chanyeol's hand was grab. He looked at Baekhyun.

" What?" The latter asked.

" Take it out." Baekhyun claimed.

" Take out what?"

" Ugh..stop pretending. Give me the USB. I know you have it with you."

" What are you talking about?"

" Chanyeol, just give the damn USB. You are not allowed to bring any work home." Chanyeol whimpered. He took out the USB and give it to Baekhyun.

" I can never sneak anything out without you knowing it."

" That's why eommoni asked me to be your personal assistant. Now, let's go home."

" Baekkie~~~ please. I can't sleep if I don't finish the work." Chanyeol begged with his pleading eyes.

" I know that face. The answer is still no. Now, just go home and take some rest." Chanyeol pouted. Then they walk to the car park.

" Bye, Chanyeol. See you tomorrow."

" Bye." Chanyeol went to his car. He looked at his watch. 10.15 pm. He didn't feel that he wants to go home. Then he take out his phone and called someone.

" It's me. Are you free now? Nothing. Just want to invite you for a drink. Great. See you at ExoPlanet." Later Chanyeol drive his car to a club name ExoPlanet.

" Yo, Chanyeol! Wassup man?" The bartender asked.

" A-yo, Taemin. Nothing much."

" What's your flavor tonight?"

" Two moons, please." Taemin nodded. While he was waiting for his drink, someone tap his shoulder and sits beside him.

" Hey, Taemin. The usual drink, ok?" He ordered his drink. The man looked at Chanyeol.

" So, tell me."

" Tell you what?" Chanyeol asked.

" Everytime you asked me to join you for a drink it means that you have a problem. So, spit it out."

" Impressive, Jongin. Just like your boyfriend, Baekhyun." He rolled his eyes when he said Baekhyun's name.

" Well, it is called chemistry if you didn't notice and you are my cousin. I've known you since like forever." Chanyeol laughed.

" Here you go. Enjoy the drinks guys."

" Thanks." Chanyeol and Kai replied in unison. Chanyeol take a sip of his drink.

" He bullied me." Chanyeol pouted.

" Excuse me?" Kai asked.

" Bakkie. He wouldn't allow me to do any work. Work is the only way I can release my tension. It gives me satisfaction." Chanyeol spit out still pouting. Kai looked at him with a confused face.

" Work gives you satisfaction? Seriously, dude?"

" Yeah. Anything wrong with that?"

" Yeah.. You seriously need to find someone and get you laid." Suddenly Chanyeol finishes his drink in one shot.

" Taemin, another one please."

" Woah. Take it easy man. There's something else besides work right?" Chanyeol just keep silent.

" I got a call from Suho this morning."

" And?"

" He wants to see me the day after tomorrow."

" Then, what's the problem?" Kai asked.

" I'm scared."

" Because?"

" From the sound of his voice I don't think it is a trivial matter." Chanyeol drink another shot.

" Don't worry ok. Just remember that we will always be by your side. Now, let's go home. I bet  aunt Junsu will freak out if we don't get you home now." Chanyeol just nodded. Kai paid for the drinks and they went to the car park.

" Can you drive?"

" Yeah." Chanyeol when to his car. Suddenly he felt a pain in his chest. He leaned on the car. His breath was becoming uneven and his heart was beating out of control. He tried to take a deep breath to reduce the pain but it is no use. He fell down beside his car.

" Chanyeol-ah!" Kai who saw Chanyeol in pain rushed towards him.

" Chanyeol, are you okay? Where's your pill?" Kai started to panic.

" In...t.the car." Kai quickly open Chanyeol's car door and search for Chanyeol's medicine. When he found the medicine, he grabbed the medicine and also a bottle of mineral water and give them to Chanyeol.

" Here. Eat it." Chanyeol take it. A few minutes later, the pain slowly faded.

" Feeling better now?" Chanyeol nodded.

" I will send you home."

" No, thanks."

" My decision is final. Let's go." Chanyeol can't object. Kai helped Chanyeol get up and take him to his car.

" Jongin."

" Yes."

" Don't tell my parents about this."

" But they have the right to know."

" Please." Kai sighed.

" Ok."

" Thank you."

20 minutes later Chanyeol, they arrived at Chanyeol's house. Kai helped Chanyeol into the house. Suddenly the front door was open.

" Where have you been??" Chanyeol's mother sudden outburst surprised both Kai and Chanyeol.

" Omo! What happen to you Chanyeol?"

" Erm..nothing umma. Just a little dizzy. I went out for a drink with Jongin. He drove me home." Chanyeol expained.

" Oh. Thank you Jongin."

" You're welcome aunt Junsu."

" Now, may we come in? I need to rest umma."

" Oh. Yes." Jongin brings Chanyeol to his room.

" Thanks." Jongin nodded and sit at the end of the bed.

" Just take a good rest ok? I don't want anything bad to happen to you again."

" Now you sound like my mom." Chanyeol said while rolling his eyes.

" It's in the blood I guess. I think it is the right choice for Suho to call you. You really need to see him and do a full check up. I'm worried." Chanyeol just stay silent.

" Well, I need to go now. I'm sure my mom's gonna drag me to our house too if I'm not home by now. I need to give him a call if not he will freaked out." Jongin chuckled a bit. So do Chanyeol.

" Bye dude." Jongin patted the latter's shoulder and went home. Chanyeol lay on the bed and closed his eyes for a while until he heard a knock from his door.

" Come in."

" Asleep?"

" Not yet. Why?"

" Nothing. Just checking on my son. Can't I?" Junsu asked and sit on the bed. Chanyeol just smiled and leaned on the headboard.

" Is everything's ok today?" Junsu looked at his son.

" Yes. Except when Baekhyun didn't allow me to finish my work." Chanyeol pouted slightly and cross his arms. Junsu just chuckled and hold the younger's hand.

" Now tell me, what are you hiding from me?"

" What do you mean? I'm not hiding anything from you umma."

" Are you sure?" Chanyeol nodded rapidly like a five years old boy. Junsu looked at his son suspiciously for a while.

" I believe in you. Please take a good care of yourself, Yeol-ah." He looked at Chanyeol.

" I will."

" Promise?"

" Yes, umma."  Junsu hugged his son.

" I love you."

" I love you too umma."  
" Now, take a good rest ok. Good night."


	2. CHAPTER 2

I woke up early that morning. My fiancé, Tao is still sleeping peacefully beside me. I stare at my fiancé's flawless face. I slowly place my head on his chest. Just by listening to Tao's heartbeat makes me feel peaceful. Well, this is my routine, the start of my day. Every morning I will wake up and listen to Tao's heartbeats. I know. It's weird right? But what can I do? I'm addicted to it.

Don't ask why. Why am I so attached to his heart? I don't know the answer either. I remembered the first time we met at the university 3 years ago I was in my senior year and he was in his freshmen year. I was late to my class that day. While I was rushing to my class I bumped into him and I ended up falling on top of him, on his chest to be exact. That is when I fell in love with his heartbeat. It felt so, right and peaceful. True. I fell in love with his heart first, only then with him.

" How long are we going to stay like this?" I snapped out from my dream when I heard Tao's voice. His arms are wrapped around me and his eyes is still closed. I smiled and snuggled more into his embrace.

" As long as we can." I saw him smiling and he opened his eyes.

" Come to think again, I think you actually fell in love with my heart not with me." Tao pouted.

" Aww..is my cute panda being jealous? To be honest I did fall in love with your heart first actually."

" Yah! That means you are just using me Yifan." He made an angry face. I really love it when he call me Yifan. It just sound so sexy with his husky voice. I chuckled a little bit when I still see his angry face. He tried to get up from our bed but I pushed him back.

" Where do you think you're going mister? Don't you dare get up from the bed." I warned.

" What if I did?" Is he challenging me?

" You'll see." I smirked.

" Unfortunately, Yifan. I have to. I have an important meeting at 10am with our important client." I glanced at the clock. It's 9.00am.

" Well, we still have time." I let out a small smile and slowly pressed my lips onto Tao's sharing a passionate kiss. Our tongues danced against each other, fighting for the upper hand. We separated for more air before attaching our lips once more. I grind my lower part with his and I can feel that he is arouse. My hand went lower as it reached Tao's clothed member. I can hear he gasped and bit his lower lip as he tried to suppress the moan that was going to erupted from his throat.

" Gege!" Tao cried out continuously, finally letting chant of soft moans leaving his mouth. I can see Tao's face was flaming, and I pressed my lips against his once again. I could never get bored of the taste of those lips. After a few moment I let go the kiss. I can hear he let out an unsatisfied moan and this makes me smirk.

" Oh, look at the time. You need to get ready for your meeting now or you'll be late. I'm gonna make us some breakfast." I quickly get off the bed and went to the kitchen and leave him with his hard on. I laughed to myself when I remembered Tao's face just now. Well, it's not always that I got to tease him.

I was preparing our breakfast when suddenly I feel a pair of arm wrapped around me. I need not to guess who he is.

" What are you making for breakfast?"

" French toast. Your favourite"

" No it's not." I raised his eyebrows.

" What is it then? Have you change your favourite?"

" You." Tao starts to sniff and kissed my neck.

" Ok. I think that's enough for now. Let's eat." I dragged him to the dining table.

" Are you going back early today?"

" Erm..by 8pm I guess and then I will take to you to your favourite restaurant for dinner tonight. Ok?" I nodded. After finishing our breakfast, I sent Tao to the door and gives the younger's Gucci briefcase. (Gucci is his life.)

" Gotta go now. Love you." He gives me a pecked on my lips.

" I love you too, Zitao." I replied.


End file.
